Preacher
Preacher is first introduced to the Twisted Metal series in Twisted Metal: Black and returns in Twisted Metal (2012). Twisted Metal: Black Though only an evangelist, Preacher travels from town to town in hopes of sharing his religious visions with anyone who will listen. He hopes to eventually gain forgiveness and be allowed back into the Lord's good graces. His tireless pursuit to become ordained has led many, even his followers, to believe that he is actually a fanatic, driven by excessive madness. Whatever enveloped him surely became obvious in a later downfall... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: DELUSIONAL Vehicle: Brimstone Info: Male Age: 57 Disorder: Paranoid Schizophrenia with persecutory and grandiose delusions. Treatment: Intramuscular meds, restraints, *avoid theological discussions!* Wish: Drive out the devil himself. Voice actor: Robert Ayers Story I_YDgRtdP6w Dialogue 1. Can Calypso really kill the demon in me? Can he destroy the voice? If I win his game, will I be free? 2. Innocents will surely be sacrificed today. Many of my flock live here yet they surely understand why a man must free his soul. 3. The battles; the blood; the death. This contest is brutal. And somewhere inside I think...my God...I think I like it... 4. So...this is Minion. This unholy killer used his infernal shield to win last year's contest, but I will destroy him. 5. Now do you see? It was the demon. He killed those lost souls & tarnished my good name. I hope the Lord will take me back... 6. This place is as small as the hearts of men, and just as dangerous. Father, why do you afford me no sanctuary? 7. 100 stories up. Maybe I should just jump and end it all. No! That is the demon talking. Dear God, make it go away! 8. So this is to be my Armageddon? The law demands that I surrender... but I only answer to a higher power. Ending The Preacher approaches Calypso, begging him to clear his name, to show the world that he is not insane. Calypso reminds him that he will only share him the truth and reveals that there is no demon at all and that the Preacher is indeed schizophernic. The Preacher tries to cope with this information in various ways including crucifixion to "prove his loyalty to God", but to no avail. In the end the Preacher decides that he "cannot hide from himself" and throws himself off of a roof into traffic below, commiting suicide. K1WOTZfIjlA pPztKYPKUKE HX8rU6pyONY Twisted Metal: Lost Twisted Metal (2012) Preacher returns in Twisted Metal (2012), however he doesn't have his own storyline. He appears in Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene, and again after Dollface's ending. He is playable in every game mode other than Story Mode. His gang is called The Holy Men. In Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene, it shows that his objective is to "tear down Calypso's tower of sin", the tower of sin referring to the Calypso Industries HQ. During the cutscene after the credits, Preacher is seen being in an asylum that appears to be in another dimension (probably Hell, or is among other souls Calypso has trapped, implying he died in the contest) inside Calypso Industries, screaming, "I know who you are!". PwdxtfBQ90w Trivia *His name, despite not necessarily being correct, is Jebidiah. It is hinted on his intro movie on Twisted Metal: Black and his bio on Twisted Metal: Lost. *Preacher is the man responsible for cursing Sweet Tooth, giving him the iconic flaming head. *The man that Preacher stabs with a candelabrum in his ending appears to be identical to Billy Ray Stillwell, before he was disfigured. *If one looks closely in the Preacher's middle when the Preacher recounts what happened in the church, the man who asks for the baptism's wife closely resembles Billy Ray Stillwell's wife. *Preacher's ending was originally more graphic, showing him drowning the infant he was "exorcising." *Preacher's shades in the 2012 Twisted Metal game bear some similarity to the red shades of the protagonist of Hellsing anime and manga series Alucard, who ironically had a fellow vampire hunting priest whom he regarded as his rival. *In contrast to his strong resemblance to Alucard, Preacher's expression is also similar to that of Alucard's rival Anderson when he turns superhuman. *In Twisted Metal (2012), Preacher's live actor looks significantly younger compared to his in-game model. In-game he looks about 65-70, but in the cutscenes he appears to be in his early fifties. *Despite being a priest, Preacher's gunner in Twisted Metal (2012) will still curse. This is most apparent when using the pick-up shotgun and getting in a point-blank shot. *Preacher is the only character in Twisted Metal (2012) who does not have an official vehicle, considering that he is unplayable in the Story Mode. However, a piece of artwork shows him driving the Road Boat. It is likely that he and his faction, the Holy Men, drove whatever they could get their hands on, likely including Road Boat, Roadkill, Death Warrant, and other relatively attainable cars. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters